twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Stevie Wonder
*Syreeta Wright |Partner(ka)=Tomeeka Robyn Bracy (2012–) |Rodzeństwo= |Rodzice= *Calvin Judkins *Lue Mae Hardaway |Uczestnik wcielający się= *Mariusz Totoszko , i *Agnieszka Twardowska *Krzysztof Antkowiak *Aleksandra Szwed |Wykonywany utwór= *„I Just Called To Say I Love You” *„We Are the World” i *„Part Time Lover” *„Isn't She Lovely” *„Faith” |Edycja= *Pierwsza *Pierwsza *Piąta *Ósma *Dziesiąta }} Stevie Wonder, właśc. Stevland Hardaway Judkins (ur. 13 maja 1950 w Saginaw) – amerykański wokalista soulowy, kompozytor, producent i multiinstrumentalista, cudowne dziecko. Jest jednym z najlepiej sprzedających się artystów w historii muzyki. Sprzedał ponad 100 milionów płyt na całym świecie. Biografia Stevie Wonder urodził się jako wcześniak. Nadmiar tlenu w inkubatorze doprowadził do utraty wzroku. Jest jedną z najbardziej prominentnych osób na amerykańskiej i międzynarodowej scenie muzycznej. Jego bardzo eklektyczny styl zawiera elementy muzyki funk, soul, R&B, jazzu, bluesa, rock and rolla, a nawet progresywnego rocka. Stevie Wonder współpracował z wieloma znanymi wykonawcami sceny muzycznej. Zdaniem krytyków do największych wspólnych przebojów należała piosenka Ebony and Ivory śpiewana wspólnie z Paulem McCartneyem. Współpracował także z Johnem Lennonem, Michaelem Jacksonem, Bobem Dylanem, Snoop Doggiem, Rayem Charlesem, Steviem Ray Vaughanem, Busta Rhymesem, Beyonce, Herbie Hancockiem i innymi. Krytycy muzyczni "okresem klasycznym" („Classic Period”) jego twórczości nazywają okres pomiędzy 1972 a 1976 rokiem, a wydane wówczas płyty są przez nich zaliczane do szczytowych osiągnięć artysty. Przed wyborami do sejmu kontraktowego w Polsce w 1989 roku przebywający wówczas w Polsce Stevie Wonder udzielił wsparcia NSZZ Solidarność. Na specjalnym spotkaniu w jednej z warszawskich kawiarni zaśpiewał razem z Janem Lityńskim i Jackiem Kuroniem piosenkę I Just Called To Say I Love You. W tym samym roku artysta został wprowadzony do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Otrzymał 26 nagród Grammy. 7 lipca 2009 uczestniczył w ceremonii pogrzebowej Michaela Jacksona w Los Angeles. 28 stycznia 2012 r. pojawił się na pogrzebie piosenkarki Etty James, a 18 lutego tego samego roku wziął udział w ceremonii pogrzebowej Whitney Houston w Newark (New Jersey). Do najbardziej znanych piosenek Steviego Wondera należą między innymi: Isn’t She Lovely, I Wish, Sir Duke, Pastime Paradise, Send One Your Love, Happy Birthday, For Your Love, Part-Time Lover, Do I Do, I Just Called To Say I Love You oraz Superstition. Dyskografia *1962 – The Jazz Soul of Little Stevie *1962 – Tribute to Uncle Ray *1963 – The 12 Year Old Genius (live) *1963 – With a Song in My Heart *1963 – Workout Stevie, Workout *1964 – Stevie at the Beach *1965 – Stevie Wonder *1966 – Uptight *1966 – Down to Earth *1967 – I Was Made to Love Her *1967 – Someday at Christmas *1968 – Eivets Rednow... Alfie *1968 – For Once in My Life *1969 – My Cherie Amour *1970 – Stevie Wonder Live *1970 – Signed, Sealed & Delivered *1970 – Live at the Talk of the Town *1971 – Where I'm Coming From *1972 – Music of My Mind *1972 – Talking Book *1973 – Innervisions *1974 – Fulfillingness' First Finale *1976 – Songs in the Key of Life *1979 – Journey Through the Secret Life of Plants *1980 – Hotter than July *1984 – The Woman in Red *1985 – In Square Circle *1987 – Characters *1991 – Jungle Fever *1995 – Conversation Peace *1995 – Natural Wonder (live) *2005 – A Time To Love Nagrody 1973 *Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best Male R&B Vocal Performance i Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best R&B Song za Superstition *Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best Male Pop Vocal Performance za You Are The Sunshine Of My Life *Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Album of the Year za Innervisions 1974 *Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best R&B Song za Living For The City *Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best Male R&B Vocal Performance za Boogie On Reggae Woman *Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best Male Pop Vocal Performance za Fulfillingness’ First Finale *Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Album of the Year za Fulfillingness’ First Finale 1976 *Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best Male R&B Vocal Performance za I Wish *Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best Male Pop Vocal Performance i Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Album of the Year za Songs In The Key Of Life *Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Producer of the Year *1985 – Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best Male R&B Vocal Performance za In Square Circle *1986 – Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal za That’s What Friends Are For *1995 – Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best R&B Song i Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best Male R&B Vocal Performance za For Your Love *1998 – Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s) i Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best Male R&B Vocal Performance za St. Louis Blues *2002 – Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals za Love’s In Need Of Love Today 2005 *Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals za So Amazing i Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best Male Pop Vocal Performance za From The Bottom Of My Heart *2006 – Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals za For Once In My Life *2009 – Nagroda im. Gershwinów Odznaczenia *Prezydencki Medal Wolności – 2014 *Commandeur Orderu Sztuki i Literatury – Francja, 2010 Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja pierwsza' thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja pierwsza (gościnnie)' thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja piąta' thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja ósma' thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja dziesiąta (gościnnie)' thumb|center|335 px Zobacz też *Mariusz Totoszko *Agnieszka Twardowska *Krzysztof Antkowiak *Aleksandra Szwed Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji